Meadowslip
|affie = StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |namest = Moor Runner: Warrior: Queen: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Meadowslip Meadowslip Meadowslip Meadowslip Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughter: |familyl = Hickorynose Deadfoot, Pigeonwing Sorrelcharm |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge |deadbooks = None}} Meadowslip is a gray she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Meadowslip is a warrior of WindClan. :When Heatherstar calls for a Clan meeting, Meadowslip stares up expectantly at her along with Larksplash. They then shift to let the other moor runners settle beside them. :She is then shown pacing beside Palebird. It is noted that she had just moved in to the nursery, and her belly is swollen with Hickorynose's kits. Her belly sways as it rocks back and forth, her tail twitches, and her ears flick, as if she were too restless to stay still. When Brackenwing tells Tallpaw not to bother Palebird, Meadowslip explains that Palebird has not been sleeping well. :As he slouches away from the nursery, Tallpaw hears Meadowslip talk to Brackenwing and Palebird behind him. She asks if the visitors would return that greenleaf, and Brackenwing replies that she is certain they will, as she never remembered a time they didn't. Brackenwing adds that she hoped Wee Hen made it that leaf-bare, and Meadowslip comments that Whiteberry would be disappointed if she didn't come. Brackenwing goes on to say that there was talk of her settling in the Clan, and Meadowslip, sounding shocked, questions her statement, and inquires how they would explain her to the other Clans. Brackenwing points out that WindClan wouldn't be the first to take in a rogue, and Meadowslip replies that they were the only Clan that shared their dens and prey with visitors every greenleaf. She asks what the other Clans would say, and if they thought they were training rogues to attack them. :When he is called by Dawnstripe, he explains that he heard Brackenwing and Meadowslip were talking. Dawnstripe replies that he shouldn't eavesdrop. When the greenleaf visitors arrive, Meadowslip hurries after Larksplash, and crowds around Reena, asking about their lead-bare. After briefly discussing, Palebird claims that Bess should stay in the nursery, and on the far side of the clearing, Meadowslip nods. During a battle with ShadowClan, Tallpaw notices that Meadowslip and Palebird are nowhere to be seen, and assumes that they are in the nursery. As Brackenwing is being treated by Hawkheart, Meadowslip is behind Palebird, belly swollen, and asks what was wrong. :While Redclaw and Aspenfall thread shredded gorse into the nursery walls, Meadowslip peeks out, and shakily requests for them to make the walls thick, so that her kits would be safe in case of a future attack. Aspenfall promises her that ShadowClan would not get through the walls. Her mate, Hickorynose, then calls for her, and she squeezes out, dropping onto the grass. She presses her cheek to her mate's, and he fusses about her condition. Meadowslip assures Hickorynose that she was fine, as Bess and Algernon had defended the nursery den with Reena. She then blinks gratefully at the rogues, and Hickorynose complains about not being present to protect her. When it is announced that Sandgorse has gone missing in the tunnels, Palebird collapses, and Meadowslip hurrises to her side. :A quarter moon later, Meadowslip has her kits, and is noted that she is overdue. Palebird whispers that her kits were coming, and after she is finished kitting, her Clanmates ask about Meadowslip's status, and the amount of kits she had. Palebird mentions that she had three kits—Pigeonkit, Hopkit, and Sorrelkit—and that her kits were hungry the moment they arrived. As Heatherstar makes Tallpaw and Shrewpaw warriors, Meadowslip, Hickorynose, and Plumclaw sit close together. Her son, Hopkit, asks why they couldn't sit next to her, and she shoos them away with a muzzle jerk, informing them to sit beside the nursery, as Heatherstar didn't need kits under her paws. :As Palebird kits, Meadowslip is with her kits in the nursery. Pigeonkit asks if Meadowslip made all the noise Palebird made while she kitted them, and Talltail lies that he couldn't remember, as Meadowslip's kitting was quieter. Meadowslip nudges Pigeonkit out of the way, and remarks to Talltail that Palebird was tougher than he thought. Lilywhisker slides out behind Meadowslip, noting that the first litter was the hardest to kit. Sorrelkit then declares that she would show the new kits around the camp, but Meadowslip warns her that they would wait a few days before they would have permission to be outside of the nursery. A quarter moon after Palebird's kitting, Talltail notes that a frosty mouse would be soft by the time Palebird, Meadowslip, and their kits wake up. :When Talltail is about to make an announcement, Meadowslip's kits dash ahead of her. As he finishes, Talltail informs Woollytail to take care of his mother, and Meadowslip nudges Palebird. The latter asks what she needed, and Meadowslip tells her that Talltail was to leave WindClan. When he returns, Talltail notices that Meadowslip rests outside the nursery, Palebird sitting beside her. When Hopkit injures himself, Meadowslip anxiously mews his name from the nursery, and asks Hopkit if he can hear her. She remark that he was too hot, and inquires if he could make it outside. He does not reply, and as Talltail enters the nursery, Meadowslip tells him to come in, mew taut with fear. Talltail then orders her to fetch Hawkheart, but Meadowslip hesitates, then slides from the den. :Hawkheart arrives at the nursery, Meadowslip at his tail, and suggests to bring him to the medicine den. Meadowslip asks what was wrong, and Hawkheart replies that he had an infection. Barkface then enters, eyes wide as he spots Talltail, Hopkit, and Meadowslip. Hawkheart then orders Talltail to take Meadowslip outside, but she protests that she wanted to be near her kit. Hawkheart replies that she would be more of use if she stayed out of the way, and Talltail nudges Meadowslip out of the den, informing her that it was too hot with all of them inside. She then crouches beside the heather wall, and Barkface calls for Talltail. Meadowslip asks about Hopkit's condition, and Barkface tells her that she could go see him, nodding her inside, and Talltail waits for Meadowslip to disappear into the gorse. :When Barkface and Talltail return with the sweet-sedge, Meadowslip hurries over with Hickorynose. After the battle with ShadowClan, Meadowslip is said to be restless. When Heatherstar calls for a Clan meeting, Hickorynose thinks that he knew what was going on, and hurries over to the nursery, where Meadowslip squeezes out. She meets his gaze hopefully, and asks him if it was what she thought, and he replies that he thought so, glancing past her. As Sorrelkit asks about Hopkit, Meadowslip informs her briskly that he understood that he couldn't be an apprentice. However, Hopkit is made an apprentice, making Meadowslip gasp, and informs Heatherstar that she couldn't name him because of his flaw. Trivia *Although listed as a queen in the allegiances of ''Tallstar's Revenge, she isn't a queen when the book starts. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Hickorynose: Sons: :Pigeonwing: :Deadfoot: Daughter: :Sorrelcharm: Grandsons: :Eaglekit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Crowfeather:Revealed in a letter :Hillkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Granddaughters: :Downkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Thistlepaw: :Cranberrypaw: :Gorsetail: :Tawnyfur: Great-Grandsons: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, Page 290 :Lionblaze: Great-Granddaughter: :Hollyleaf: :Swallowtail: :Sedgewhisker: :Thistleheart: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Smokepaw:Kate's Blog :Brindlepaw:Kate's Blog :Larkwing:Revealed on Kate's blog :Fernpaw:Revealed on Kate'sBlog Great-Great-Grandson: :Fernsong: Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Луговинкаde:Wiesensprossfr:Meadowslip Category:WindClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Minor Character Category:Females Category:Moor Runners Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat